1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a tow bar holder for fastening a tow bar to a boat with an outboard engine.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Such tow bars are fastened to the stern of a boat with an outboard engine for the purpose of towing water-skiers and the like. The tow bar holders have a portion bent outward with respect to the stern of the boat, which is connected, in particular integrally formed with bar feet. A tow rope is connected with the curved portion which is substantially horizontal when a water-skier or the like is towed. The tow rope is adapted to be shifted sideways in the curved portion or to slide in this portion.
A tow bar holder of this kind is known from EP 1 993 904. This tow bar holder comprises two mounting elements to be fastened to a boat's stern. Each mounting element has a fixing element fastened to the stern of a boat, in particular the motor plate. For this purpose, the fixing element has a leg abutting on the engine plate and a leg extending substantially vertically with respect to the engine plate. A plate is held pivotably on the leg extending vertically with respect to the engine plate. A respective receiving element is connected with the plate, the element being a cylindrical tube. The tubular receiving element forms a receiving space for insertion of one tow bar foot, respectively. The plate, and thus the receiving element fixedly connected with the plate, is pivotable so that, for instance, in use of the towing device, the tow bar is oriented substantially horizontally regardless of the position of the boat in the water. For this purpose, the plate is connected with the fixing element via a pintle. Further, the plate has a curved slot. The same coincides at least partly with a slot provided in the fixing element leg extending vertically with respect to the bottom plate. A stop pin is inserted through both slots and is adapted to be fixed in the plate at different positions. Due to the stop pin and the two, at least partly overlapping slots, a pivot angle of the tow bar of about 30° can be set.
The tow bar holder described in EP 1 993 904 B1 is a multipart and thus heavy component. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide a friction element between the fixing element and the plate, which friction element undergoes wear.
It is an object of the present disclosure, to provide a compact, reliable tow bar holder having a simple structure.